Vegeta Takes Over
by Dark-T-K
Summary: Vegeta has the dragon give him new powers, and it's time those powers were tested out. But on who?


Vegeta Takes Over

****

By: Dark_T-K

Chapter 1: The Wishes

Vegeta put the seven magical orbs in front of him. He smirked at the balls. _Soon I will have everything I want and no one will stop me._ Vegeta laughed a little as he thought about what was to be.

"Arise dragon and grant my wish!" yelled Vegeta. The dragon balls started to glow then burst into light. Lighting began cracking all around as Shenlong, the Eternal dragon rose from the balls. Shenlong floated in mid-air before he spoke in a deep and loud voice to Vegeta.

"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon. You have two wishes." Shenlong spoke out. Vegeta smirked at the thought. _I would have wished for immortality but what's the point if Kakarott isn't around._ Vegeta straighten up and prepared to make his first wish.

"Dragon! I wish to have the power to control others. I want the power of control over all." Vegeta shouted out. The dragon growled and responded to the wish.

"It shall be done." The dragon's eyes went bright red as the dragon began to full fill Vegeta's wish. Vegeta felt the new power inside of him and smirked. The dragon's eyes went back to normal. "You wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" Shenlong's voiced boomed out. 

"My second wish is that I can create anything I want. I want the ability to make things that I desire come true!" Vegeta shouted out at the dragon. The dragon again growled.

"It shall be done." Shenlong said in his deep voice. Again Shenlong's eyes glowed as he granted Vegeta's wish. Vegeta laughed in thought. _Yes, all will be mine. Soon Kakarott will be bowing at my feet and the world will be put into darkness. All is going to plan just I planned years ago. _Shenlong's eyes went back to normal again, then he spoke.

"You wish has been granted. I have granted two wishes. The Eternal Dragon has spoken, now I bid you fare well." There was a large flash of light then the dragon disappeared. The sky became lighter as the sun began to rise. Vegeta again smirked and laughed evilly.

"Now my plan will go into motion. Kakarott won't be able to stop me. Once Kakarott is my obedient slave nothing will stand in my way. Since Kakarott is the only threat, the others will be dealt with later. I'll make Kakarott's half-breed sons my servants and his wife my cook. Onna will be my queen I guess and Trunks will be the prince. My daughter will be princess of course and I will be King." Vegeta laughed. 

::::::: Vegeta was on his throne with Bulma, Trunks, and Bra by his side. Kakarott was a hypnotized pet who was chained to Vegeta's chair. ChiChi was in the kitchen making food while Gohan and Goten served it to Vegeta. 

"Kakarott! I grow bored or this. I want you to get into this and do some tricks right away!" Vegeta snapped at Goku while handing him an outfit. Goku took the outfit without question.

"Your wish is my command." Said Goku. Vegeta glared at him then backhanded him. Goku didn't fall far because he was still chained to the throne.

"What do you call me Kakarott?!" Vegeta shouted out at the saiyan below him. Goku ran up to Vegeta's feet and quickly bowed before him. He was shaking hard and answered Vegeta.

"I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive!" Goku said in fear. Vegeta smirked as the saiyan kept trembling before him. Vegeta then kicked Goku. 

"I should punish you for ill-addressing me Kakarott." Vegeta growled at him. He was enjoying every moment. "I should start by putting you in a dog house." Vegeta smirked when he saw Goku pale.

"Please no master. Anything but that!" Goku pleaded. Vegeta's pride kept growing every day because of Goku's behavior.

"Then maybe I should beat you like last time. Tie you up to a tree and whip you." Vegeta said in glee. He loved playing with the hypnotized saiyan. Goku then lost all the color left in his face.

"Please forgive me master. I will do better." Goku said in fear. Goku was hypnotized to be afraid of Vegeta and think that he was weaker then Vegeta. He was then taught to be a pet and serve Vegeta by entertaining him and fighting with him (only Goku lost every time).

"Fine then. I will forgive you if you do both of the two things I ask of you Kakarott." Vegeta smirked as he saw Goku rise from the floor and keep his gaze fixed on it.

"Anything, just name it master and I'll do it." Goku said, keeping his eyes fixed to the floor. Vegeta gave a grunt of happiness when he was about to tell what Goku had to do.

"Alright then Kakarott. First of all you have to tell me I'm strong, you king and master and you're my eternal slave. Second of all you have to wear this." Vegeta said as he pulled out a ki-reversing collar. Goku again turned white.

"Say it Kakarott or do you want my punishment?" Vegeta shouted out. Goku trembled even harder then before.

"No master I'll do what you told me to." Vegeta unhooked Goku from his chain and put the collar on. Goku instantly felt his ki drop. He felt weak from the collar. 

"Now bow down before me and speak!" Vegeta yelled out. Goku kept trembling but knelt before Vegeta.

"Master Vegeta is the strongest and smartest fighter in the universe. I am a lowly servant that bows before his greatness. You are my master and king and I will always be your slave." Goku said. Vegeta's ego was about to burst.

"Very good Kakarott. Now go put this on." Vegeta commanded. Goku nodded and left. ::::::::::

Vegeta laughed once again as he began flying home to put his plan into action.

Chapter 2: Time to Start

Vegeta kept thinking about what he would do to Goku. He pictured Goku tied up and being beaten by himself. Vegeta also pictured Goku fighting him but loosing every time. He smirked at his evil ideas then landed at the front door to Capsule Corp. He walked in to hear shouts coming from the living room. Vegeta walked over to the living room to see Trunks holding Bra in a headlock.   
"Trunks! Boy you better let her go now or I will be doing the same to you except harder!" Vegeta yelled out. Trunks looked over at his father and quickly let go of Bra's head. Bra dropped to the ground, she got up and dusted herself off before running and jumping into her father's arms.

"Daddy!" little Bra cried out as she held by Vegeta. Trunks glared at the two, he never got that kind of attention from his father. "Daddy Trunks was being me to me again! He began fighting me just because I wanted to watch T.V. and I wouldn't let him!" Bra squealed out. Vegeta hugged Bra tighter.

"Trunks! Boy you're going to the gravity room now for your punishment. You know it's against the rules to fight you sister since she has barely any training." Vegeta shouted out at Trunks. Trunks paled and went to his room to change. Vegeta put Bra down then watch race off to Bulma.

"Mommy! Guess who's here?!" The little girl cried out. Before Bulma could react she shouted, "Daddy is back!" Bulma's jaw dropped as she peered around the corner.

"Vegeta, you're back?" She gawked at him. Vegeta snorted,_ Like you couldn't tell I left. _

"Yes onna now where is my snack? I'm hungry!" Vegeta snapped. Bulma glared at Vegeta then sighed. 

"I'll get it, but it will take a bit." Vegeta smirked. At least Bulma and Bra did what he said without question. Trunks would have to be controlled. Vegeta walked out and to the Gravity Room. Trunks' was sitting down at the door grumbling. Trunks hated training with his father. Vegeta smirked.

"Alright boy. Let's begin your lesson here. Your lesson for now is to listen to me and do what I say with out question." Vegeta sneered. Trunks snorted.

"And when did you get the idea that you were going to control me dad?" Trunks snapped at Vegeta. "I maybe you son but that doesn't mean you can boss me around like I'm your slave!" Trunks spat. Vegeta smirked evilly.

"I thought you might react and say that. So I will make you since your not willing to." Vegeta begin to concentrate on his new powers. Trunks screamed out as he felt pain surge through his head. Vegeta was having a hard time trying to get Trunks under his control so he knocked him out. Vegeta then took over Trunks mind making Trunks his first mind controlled slave. Vegeta smirked as his son began to regain consciousness. Trunks groaned; as the world around him became clear again.

"Get up boy. We have things to do." Vegeta said. Trunks immediately got to his feet.

"I live to serve you master Vegeta." Trunks said. He bowed before Vegeta showing his loyalty. Vegeta smiled evilly. _It works. This is just perfect, now to test it out on Kakarott. _Vegeta laughed evilly.

"Trunks!" Vegeta shouted. Trunks looked up at Vegeta. To show he was under Vegeta's control light or anything else did not reflect in Trunks eyes.

"Yes master?" Trunks said as he stared. Vegeta felt his pride grow as Trunks called him master.

"When we are around others call me father, but when we are alone and captured Kakarott you may address me as master or my lord. Do you understand?" Trunks nodded obediently. "Good. Now we must go get Kakarott and build my castle." Vegeta took off to the air with Trunks following behind. 

Vegeta and Trunks landed in a nearby area with tons of land. It was barren and had nothing in the way. Vegeta dipped into his second power and created a large castle out of now where. Vegeta entered the castle with Trunks following close behind.

"What do you think Trunks? Do you think it serves a King like me?" Trunks also looked around then back at Vegeta.

"I think it will serve your purposes nicely." Trunks said. Vegeta had another good look around then answered. 

"I agree. Now all we need is the servants and we will have nothing to stop me." Vegeta laughed evilly. He left with Trunks again tailing him.

Vegeta and Trunks arrived at the Son home and looked around. Vegeta smiled evilly again when he sensed Goku was not at home. Vegeta then opened the door and went inside. _First thing I do is get Kakarott's family then I'll go after him._ Vegeta then walked into the house where he met up with Goten, Gohan, and Videl.

Goku arrived home late that night with fish. He was off training with Piccolo and had caught fish for dinner. When he entered there was no in the house.

"ChiChi! I'm home!" Goku yelled out. No one replied. Goku began examining his house. "Where is everybody?" Goku asked himself. He went through the entire house to discover no one was there. Goku left the fish outside the door then brought it in. He cooked his meal then began looking for a note or something that would tell him where everyone went too. Goku finally gave up. He sat down on the couch and began thinking (which he did very rarely). He soon fell asleep on the couch.

At Castle Vegeta, ChiChi and Videl were slaving away at making Vegeta and Trunks their dinner. Gohan and Goten were dressed in saiyan armor and were standing in the kitchen.

"Where is my dinner?!" Vegeta yelled through the speaker. Videl and ChiChi began to speed up their process and handed Gohan and Goten, the food. The brothers quickly ran up to Vegeta's dinning room and put the trays in front of Vegeta and Trunks.

"What took you so long?!" Vegeta spat at the brothers. The brothers began trembling while Trunks smirked. 

"We're sorry Master Vegeta, we didn't mean to be slow." Gohan said meagerly. Vegeta got a little angered then dismissed the brothers. 

"You should have punished them father. You aren't going soft are you?" Trunks asked. Vegeta snorted. Vegeta decided he needed a real son so he made Trunks change his personality completely. Gohan and Goten were now butlers and we're terrified of Vegeta. ChiChi and Videl were the cooks who made Vegeta all his food.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion Trunks." Vegeta growled. Trunks smirked even more.

"I know. You aren't going to be soft on Goku are you? He's supposed to be your pet and with the way things are going he won't listen to you long." Trunks teased. Vegeta slammed on the table.

"That's enough boy. Kakarott won't have to worry about listening to me because once I put him under my spell he won't be able to refuse." Vegeta shouted. "Now lets go to bed. It's late and we'll need all the strength we can get to be able to capture Kakarott."

Chapter 3: Vegeta's New Servant

The next morning Goku woke up to find no one there again. He again searched the house but found nothing.

"I guess they didn't come home last night after I went to bed." Goku went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. There was only one problem…

Goku couldn't cook. He attempted to make himself some eggs but broke them on the floor. He tried to make pancakes but he dumped the batter on himself. Goku grumbled.

"Why is it me? How come every time I cook this always happens." Goku went upstairs to clean up. He slipped on some eggs that were on the floor and the pancake batter fell off the counter and onto Goku's head. The bowl broke and the batter went all over Goku. Goku took a shower then returned downstairs to clean up his mess. Goku then decided it was too much of a hassle to make breakfast, so he just poured himself a bowl of cereal. Goku finished his breakfast two minutes later then did the dishes.

"Where is ChiChi. I've never done the dishes before or have to make myself something to eat while I'm here." Goku whinnied. After Goku finished the dishes he did the laundry, fixed his bed, cleaned up the house, and gathered more firewood. After all the chores were done Goku fell asleep on the couch. _How does ChiChi manage to do this everyday? This is hard._

Vegeta and Trunks were prepping themselves for the future event. Today was the day Goku would become Vegeta's pet and Trunks new toy. 

"Father, what is Goku going to be what exactly?" Trunks asked skeptically. Vegeta snorted.

"I swear Trunks, you forget things so easily." Trunks laughed nervously before Vegeta continued. "He is going to be a sparring partner to us. Except he won't win. Then I'll make him a pet so if you get bored he will entertain us with his stupid tricks." Trunks laughed at his father.

"So who's going to teach him these tricks? You know he isn't bright enough to know them." Trunks asked. Both him and Vegeta burst out laughing. 

"I know but I'm sure we can teach him something." Vegeta replied. They both finished dressing and preparing themselves.

"Do you have the ki reversing collar Trunks?" Vegeta asked. Trunk pulled the small piece of metallic leather out and showed it to his father.

"It is right here. Why do we need this thing dad? I can easily hold Goku while you take over his mind." Trunks asked. Vegeta turned to his son and gave him a reassuring look.

"I know you can. But Goku is much stronger and I can't take over if he's really strong. We'll slip the collar on and you'll hold him while I take over. Now do you have any more questions or concerns before we leave?" Vegeta snapped. Trunks shuck his head and they took off for Goku's house once again.

Goku woke up from his nap by a loud knock on the door. He got up and yawned. He walked over to the door to answer it. He opened it to see no one was there. He stepped out of the doorway to look around. Then all of a sudden a voice came from the forest.

"Kakarott" the voice called out. Goku cocked his head to the side but went over to where the voice was. He looked around but saw nothing. When Goku turned around Vegeta was standing before him.

"Oh hi Vegeta. I didn't know you were here. Were you the one calling me?" Goku questioned the prince. Vegeta nodded. Trunks jumped out of the tree and latched the collar around Goku's neck. Goku was too surprised and didn't react in time. The collar instantly began to work. It made Goku feel weak and he felt he lost a lot of energy.

"What do you think you doing? What is this thing?" Goku yelled out as he tugged on the collar. Trunks got behind him and into a body lock. Goku couldn't fight back because of the collar.

"Trunks what is wrong with you? Let me go!" Goku shouted at Trunks. Vegeta just snickered.

"He won't do that unless I tell him too Kakarott." Vegeta snickered again. Goku began to become very angry.

"What is the meaning of this Vegeta?" Goku snarled. Vegeta smirked then put his hand up to Goku's face. He gently ran his hand over his cheek.

"You are about to become my eternal slave Kakarott." Vegeta smirk faded as he began to concentrate. Goku wondered what Vegeta was doing. Goku then screamed out as his mind was attacked. Goku wanted to put his arms around his head and fight back but he couldn't. Soon Goku slipped into the void and was knocked out. Trunks let go of Goku. Goku collapsed to the ground. Vegeta laughed a bit.

"Get up Kakarott and serve your new master!" Vegeta commanded. Goku's eyes popped open. He got to his feet then bowed before Vegeta.

"I live to serve you Master." Goku said. Vegeta laughed evilly. _Kakarott is mine at last!_

Chapter 4: Goku's New Trick

Vegeta, Trunks and Goku returned to the castle. Gohan and Goten greeted them and opened the door. Vegeta walked inside with a long leash. Trunks headed off to his room to do something else. Vegeta yanked on the leash, which held Goku tight. Vegeta had released Goku from his trance. Goku was pulling and yanking on the collar to free himself. Vegeta tied Goku to his chair and smirked when he watched Goku struggle.

"What's wrong Kakarott? Isn't the legendary Super Saiyan strong enough to break a collar?" Vegeta teased. Goku growled at Vegeta. 

"Why are you doing this Vegeta? What have I done to become a slave to you?" Goku asked. He was glaring at Vegeta while Vegeta kept the smirk on his face.

"You didn't do a thing. I just wanted to make you my peasant since I am the prince of saiyans. You should be grateful I took that trance off you or you would be doing stupid tricks for me now." Vegeta teased again.

"I'm not your servant! Let me go at once!" Goku shouted out at Vegeta. Vegeta then scowled at Goku.

"That's no way to talk to your master Kakarott. I think I will have to put you back into a trance," Vegeta smirked again.

"You don't have that kind of power!" Goku yelled out. Vegeta laughed at the stupidity of Goku.

"Now I do thanks to the dragon balls. Now enough talk, I want to watch you do stupid tricks." Vegeta again laughed at Goku. Goku then began pulling on his chain to free himself. Vegeta began to concentrate and use his power. Goku felt something enter his head and screamed out again. He dropped to the floor clinging to his head and screaming for it to stop. Finally Goku collapsed on the floor. Goku rose once again.

"I am at you command master." Goku said as he bowed before Vegeta. Vegeta concentrated again on his power and changed Goku's clothing to a jester's suit. He even made him ware a hat with little bells.

"I'm bored Kakarott. Juggle ki balls and do a dance at the same time. Right now!" Vegeta commanded. Goku bowed once again and began his trick. Unfortunately Goku wasn't good enough at the trick and he dropped all the balls on his head, which exploded on contact. Vegeta was laughing hard. Never in his life had he seen Goku make a fool out of himself like he did just then.

"Do that again Kakarott. That was great." Vegeta slowed his laughing down. Goku once again tried his trick. Only he put way to many balls out and he lost his balance, which once again, all the balls landed on him again and exploded. Vegeta once again roared out in laughter. Goku got up slowly and dusted the remains of his clothing off. Vegeta fell off his chair laughing.

"Kakarott… You are too funny. I must show this to Trunks, he will die laughing." Vegeta panted out. Vegeta pressed a button, which sent a signal to the brothers. Gohan and Goten soon entered.

"You rang my lord?" Goten asked. Vegeta nodded as he signaled Goku the throne. Goku quickly came up and sat down on the cushion on the floor. He soon fell asleep.

"Both of you. Fetch my son and bring him here at once!" Vegeta shouted. Both Gohan and Goten jumped and ran out to fetch Trunks. Vegeta turned to Goku who was snoozing on his small pillow. Vegeta smiled as he looked down at his jester. _He's very cute when he sleeps. He acts like a dog, maybe that's what I should make him._ Vegeta was shaken when Trunks entered the room.

"You called for me father?" Trunks asked out. Vegeta smirked then looked down at Goku. 

"You missed something very entertaining son. Kakarott here did a very amusing trick, which ended up as a failure. It was hilarious what he did." Trunks sent a glare at Vegeta.

"Are you going to keep me in suspense or tell me what he did?" Trunks snapped. Vegeta turned back to Trunks.

"I made him juggle ki balls and dance at the same time. Too bad Kakarott doesn't have eye and hand coordination. He lost his balance twice and the ki balls fell and hit him in the head." Vegeta said holding back giggles. Trunks had a sweat drop hanging.

"That's it? That doesn't sound too funny to me." Trunks said coldly. Vegeta glared at him.

"The funny part was they exploded when they hit Kakarott's head!" Vegeta shouted out. Trunks began laughing hard.

"That is funny. Poor dope, bet he doesn't even know what he did." Trunks said happily. Vegeta laughed a little too.

"That rights. He was so confused on why I was laughing. That trick must have worn him out because he's out like a light." Vegeta said pointing to Goku. Trunks looked at Goku and snorted. Goku was on his back snoring lightly and drooling. 

"He definitely is something father. I can tell you that." Trunks said smirking. Vegeta smirked back.

"I agree he is something. I was wondering Trunks… Do you want him as a pet?" Vegeta asked. Trunks looked up at his father.

"A pet? He doesn't look like he makes a very good servant." Trunks complained.

"If you don't want him I'll make him my pet. All I have to do is restore his tail and he'll be the perfect dog." Trunks fell on the floor laughing.

"He would make a good dog. I say we share him father. I get to play with him and he you get to feed him and he sleeps in your room." Trunks said. Vegeta snorted.

"Fine. But if I want to train he's mine understand?" Vegeta growled. Trunks let out a small laugh.

"Sure dad." Trunks said with an evil smile.

Chapter 5: Goku, the dog?

The next few days the castle was filled with laughing and barking. Trunks ran around the halls with Goku chasing him barking madly. Trunks suddenly slammed on the brakes as he stopped in front of his father. Goku stopped behind Trunks.

"Can't you take that outside?!" Vegeta shouted out. Trunks gulped. Goku then went past Trunks and nuzzled Vegeta's leg affectionately. Vegeta instantly lost his anger and stroked Goku's hair. Goku, being a saiyan by heart, began purring. 

"I never knew dogs could purr before." Trunks said as he watched the content Goku purr at Vegeta's every stroke.

"The funny thing is Trunks. Dogs don't purr, cats do." Trunks fell down anime style. Goku looked over at Trunks and kept purring. Vegeta stopped when Trunks got up from the floor. Goku whinnied for Vegeta to stroke him more. 

"No more Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted out. Goku yelped and ran to hide behind Trunks. Trunks looked behind him to see Goku cowering.

"Dad, Why did Kakarott purr if he is a dog?" Trunks asked. Vegeta let out a fake laugh.

"All saiyans purr when they are content. It's our nature to show our mates our affection. Kakarott is a dog and he loves his master so he purrs to show us he loves what we are doing to him." Vegeta whistled lightly. Goku perked up his head then bounded back over to Vegeta.

"Here. I'll show you." Vegeta began rubbing behind Goku's ears, which got him a shutter and a louder purr than before. Vegeta stopped.

"If you really want to make him love you, stroke his tail and he'll go limp. Saiyans love when their tail is massaged and stroked." Vegeta grabbed Goku's tail and begun stroking the appendage and lightly massaging it. Goku moaned then purred louder then the last time. He instantly collapsed to the ground and purred louder then ever. "Now you try." Vegeta handed Trunks Goku's tail. Trunks squeezed too hard and torn a yelp from Goku. 

"Don't do that Trunks!" Vegeta shouted as he slapped the boy's hand. Goku started sobbing. Goku wasn't used to people squeezing his tail. Vegeta lightly rubbed Goku's tail causing Goku to soften and relax. Vegeta kept stroking til Goku went back to purring.

"What did I do wrong?!" Trunks yelled out. Vegeta glared at Trunks. Trunks sat down on the floor. Noticing this, Goku crawled towards him. Goku placed his head into his lap and took a nap.

"Trunks! I warn you now! You grab Kakarott's tail and squeeze it again I'll pound you into the ground! You hear me?!" Vegeta yelled out at the demi-saiyan. Trunks cowered a bit.

"What did I do wrong?" Trunks asked. Goku was lightly snoring while Vegeta sat down next to his son.

"Saiyans don't like when their tail is yanked or squeezed hard. It hurts a lot because the tail of a saiyan is very delicate. It weakens us when squeezed hard enough. You must be careful not to do that. If you break a bone in his tail he will never stop screaming in pain til it is healed." Vegeta said in a scary voice. Trunks turned pale.

"It's that fragile?" Trunks asked as he turned paler. Vegeta let out another laugh then got up.

"It is. But as long as you take care of him and train him, it won't. Now take him outside and go play." Trunks got up and knocked Goku's head on the floor. Goku had a hard wake up call as his head hit the icy cold floor. Trunks began walking out to the yard with Goku happily trailing him with a ball in his mouth.

"Kakarott give that to me!" Trunks yelled at the playful saiyan. Goku shuck his head and raced off with the ball. Trunks ran around after him trying to catch him. After twenty-seven tries Trunks gave up and crashed on to the ground. It didn't take long til Goku bounded up to Trunks side, laid the ball down and then lied down himself.

"Oh now you give me the ball. That sure helps after I spent and hour chasing you to get it!" Trunks spat at Goku. Goku nuzzled Trunks side and gave him his Famous: "Puppy eyes". Trunks nuggied Goku's head playfully.

"Hey there, Trunks! I've been looking for you!" said a voice. Trunks looked up to see Krillin floating in mid air.

"Why would you be? I don't know you." Said Trunks in confusion. Krillin sweat dropped.

"That's real funny Trunks. Anyway, your mom is looking for you and Vegeta. You guys have been gone for along time. That goes for you too Goku!" Krillin shouted at the peaceful saiyan. Goku pulled his head up and yawned. He looked at Krillin with confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My mother is dead and this isn't Goku, he name is Kakarott. He is my dog." Trunks said angrily. Krillin went into shock. _I don't think I heard Trunks correctly. Did he just say that Goku was HIS dog?!_

"Trunks did you hit your head? Goku isn't a dog. He's a human being." Krillin then got a look at the brown stick waving around behind Goku. "What the?" Krillin said flabbergasted. "Is that Goku's tail?!" Krillin shouted out. Trunks nodded.

"Yes it is. Father restored it to him so Kakarott could be the perfect dog. Which he is." Trunks began stroking Goku's wild spiky mane, which got a low purr from Goku. _That's it. I've had enough of this nonsense. _Krillin ran over to the lake and picked up the bucket that was sitting next to it. Krillin filled the bucket with water and walked back over to Trunks.

"This is going to end now!" Krillin roared. Krillin then threw the bucket on to Trunks, which hit his head. The water went all over the place, which made Goku jump back. Trunks shuck off the water and roared out at Krillin.

"What was that for Krillin?! I don't need a shower!" Trunks screamed out. Goku had hidden behind a tree for safety. Krillin laughed nervously. 

"Sorry Trunks. You were talking such foolishness I had to do something." Krillin laughed again. Trunks glared.

"Where am I Krillin? I don't remember coming here that well." Trunks asked confusedly. Krillin again became shocked.

"You! You don't remember? You said a bunch of things that…Oh never mind." Krillin rubbed his for head. It was going to be a long day. "You don't remember anything Trunks? Not one?" Krillin asked. Trunks shuck his head no. Goku came up to Trunks and whinnied a bit.

"What is up with Goku? He's acting so weird." Trunks asked Krillin in confusion.

"You should know Trunks. You said Goku was your dog." Krillin said flatly. Trunks jaw dropped.

"MY WHAT?!" Trunks screamed out. Goku yelped and ran behind another tree for safety. Krillin sweat dropped.

"That's what you said. You told me that that was Kakarott and that he was your dog." Krillin stated. Trunks jaw again fell down.

"What else did I say Krillin?" Trunks blurted out as he recovered from shock. Krillin laughed a bit before starting.

"You also said that your mother is dead, your father also gave Goku back his tail so he could be the perfect dog, and you must have been hypnotized caused you didn't remember who I was." Trunks rubbed his head and began to think. 

"I remember something about Goku being a slave to father, and Goku being forced to do stupid tricks but that's it." Krillin looked around.

"Do you think you could keep up the acting while I tell your mom and ChiChi where you guys are?" Trunks sweat dropped. 

"You can't tell ChiChi, it won't help." Trunks said with his head bowed down. Krillin looked at him in confusion.

"And why can't I tell her Trunks? She's probably worried sick about Goku." Krillin said. Trunks shuck his head.

"It won't help because the entire Son family is here in the castle. They've been here as long as I have." Krillin's jaw then took another drop as he stared at Trunks. 

"No way! What have they been doing? What happened?" Krillin shouted out. Trunks stood up.

"If my guess is correct, I'd say my dad did the same thing to them like he did to me. Goku is apparently a slave but was changed to a dog to entertain me. But either than that everything else is fuzzy." Trunks whistled to Goku. Goku's head popped around the tree he was hiding behind. Goku ran over and flopped down beside Trunks. Goku rolled on to his back and whinnied for Trunks to scratch his belly. 

"See. Goku thinks he's a dog. Now wake him up!" Krillin ordered. Trunks reached down and began rubbing Goku's belly, which caused the large saiyan to wag his foot rapidly. 

"Why Krillin? He's so funny and cute like this. Do you really want to change him back even though he's more useful like this?" Trunks asked. Krillin watched as Trunks rubbed Goku's stomach. Goku never stopped wagging his foot the entire time.

"Maybe Trunks. But does he deserve to live out his life serving you as a dog and not being with his family?" Trunks sighed.

"I know, but he seems so much happier like this than before. When he's like this he doesn't have a care in the world. He's really sweet when he's like that." Trunks said sadly. Krillin nodded approvingly.

"I know. We own him that, but we don't have the right to separate him from his family. Once I tell Bulma, we'll have to change them all back, including Goku. But for now we will have to leave him the way he is." Krillin bent down and grabbed Goku's tail.

"Be careful with that Krillin!" Trunks hissed out at Krillin. "If Goku yelps once I get punished. Stroke his tail gently and don't squeeze." Krillin laughed lightly.

"Relax Trunks. I know what I'm doing. I've seen this done to Goku before." Krillin took the brown appendage and stroked it lightly. He used his nails to make it go deeper. Goku shivered then purred louder. Trunks' was too shocked to respond.

"What? How do you know Krillin?" Trunks asked all flabbergasted. Krillin chuckled a little. 

"I knew for awhile now. I first learned about Goku's weaknesses when he fought his grandpa, but I found out more when ChiChi took him out for a date." Trunks jaw dropped again.

"You spied on Goku when he went out on a date?!" Trunks shouted. Krillin laughed nervously.

"Well the main reason wasn't to spy. I was actually passing by the area that Goku was in. Goku and ChiChi were sitting by the beach and I had to walk around them so I could get back to Master Roshi's. I was walking by when I saw him sitting there talking to her. So I kept walking. Then I heard a loud yelp. I turned around to go back and see what was happening. When I arrived I saw Goku on the ground writhing around. I heard their conversation.

:::::: "Say it Goku or I will squeeze it again" ChiChi shouted out at the squirming Goku.

"Please no ChiChi. Don't squeeze. That hurts a lot." Goku screamed out. ChiChi smirked evilly. 

"You have to say ChiChi I love you or I will keep squeezing your tail!" ChiChi shouted out at Goku. Goku shuck his head no. "Ok then, you asked for it" ChiChi squeezed harder than before, which made Goku scream out in pain.

"Please ChiChi! I'll do what ever you want just please stop!" Goku pleaded as ChiChi paused now and then. ChiChi stopped immediately.

"Ok. Say ChiChi I love you and I want to make love to you right now!" ChiChi said happily. Goku paled.

"What?! No way! That would be lying and I never lie!" Goku shouted out. ChiChi's smile faded away.

"Ok." ChiChi got ready to squeeze again when Goku squealed out again. He removed his tail from ChiChi's grasp.

"Ok, ok! I'll say it. ChiChi I love you and I want to make love to you! There! Are you happy now?!" Goku growled. ChiChi just smiled and gave Goku a kiss. Goku melted into the kiss. When they broke ChiChi again grabbed Goku's tail.

"Yes I am happy Goku. Now it is your turn." ChiChi began lightly stroking Goku's tail. Goku shivered and tried to speak but it was hard with the waves of pleasure surging through him.

"I'm…v-v-very…glad…you are. Kami…that feels…good." Goku said as ChiChi continued stroking his tail. Goku laid on to his back and began purring. His purr was low, deeper than a cat's purr, but it made ChiChi squeal in delight.

"You like that don't you Goku?" ChiChi teased him. Goku moaned as ChiChi dug her nails into it and kept up the stroking.

"Yes…yes I…do. Kami…don't stop!" Goku cried out. He could barely form a coherent thought as he tail was sensually assaulted. "God …ChiChi! I…want…more please! I…need you!" Goku moaned as ChiChi continued to stroke and tease his tail. Goku's pants were definitely becoming too tight. He felt his control slipping, so he made it all stop.

"ChiChi…stop…teasing…me…please! I can't…hold out…much…longer. Kami…you are…good." Goku moaned. ChiChi stopped teasing him. Goku cried out for the loss. "God how I want more."

"I didn't know you were like that Goku. Your tail is definitely a amazing object." ChiChi again began stroking Goku's tail. Goku again purred and cried out as ChiChi teased him.

"ChiChi! I…can't…defend…myself! Please! Kami…this is…good. It's…too much! ChiChi…just finish…me!" Goku screamed as he was again sensually assaulted by ChiChi's delicate finger's working their magic. :::::::::

"So that's how I found out Trunks. Goku was tortured to ChiChi's heart content. He was so relieved when he got to leave. I don't think he could stand for two days." Trunks and Krillin laughed. Krillin then stopped stroking Goku's tail.

"He's so peaceful when he's asleep." Trunks said as he stared down at the sleeping saiyan. Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Trunks! Boy where are you? Dinner is ready!" Vegeta shouted out from the castle. Trunks paled.

"Coming father! Krillin get out of here right now before my dad sees you. I'll keep acting til you come back with mom. Now go!" Trunks shouted. Krillin nodded and flew away quick.

"Trunks get in here now!" Vegeta shouted from the castle entrance. Vegeta glared at Trunks.

"Let me wake up Kakarott! I'll be right there after I do!" Trunks called back. Vegeta snorted then went back inside. Trunks looked down at Goku. He was still purring a little and sound asleep.

"Wake up Kakarott. We have to go to dinner." Trunks said softly. The larger saiyan woke up and stretched. He yawned then followed Trunks back into the castle.

Chapter 6: Wake Up

The next few days Vegeta began noticing that Trunks was acting weird. Not that he was acting any different from the usual thing, but Vegeta noticed Trunks wasn't as mean as he used to be. _What is that boy up too? Did he break my trance on him or has Kakarott made him more cheerful since I made him a god? _Vegeta didn't know what was going on, but decided to ignore it.

Two weeks later, Krillin lead Bulma and some of the other Z-Fighters to Vegeta's castle.

"Oh my g-d, Krillin. You weren't kidding when you said he made a castle. This thing is huge." Bulma exclaimed. All the others with Bulma and Krill also gawked at the large castle. 

"Yeah I know. Now did you guys pack the water balloons like I said?" Krillin asked. Bulma nodded.

"Yup, packed them up. Also got the ki-reversing collar so we can hold Vegeta still while we get an answer out of him." Yamcha snickered a bit. They pulled up outside the castle and noticed Gohan and Goten just standing there.

"Krillin! Why are Gohan and Goten standing out there like stone statues?" Bulma exclaimed. Krillin laughed lightly.

"I already told you Bulma. Vegeta has the entire Son family here. Those two are his guards, ChiChi and Videl are his cooks, Trunks is his arrogant prince, and Goku is a faithful pet." Bulma's jaw dropped while Yamcha sweat dropped.

"Pet? Like in-" Yamcha was cut off by Krillin and Bulma yelling together the same line.

"Not that kind of pet!" They both screamed out. Yamcha laughed nervously then shut his stupid self.

"Just give me some water balloons before we beat the crap out of you." snapped Krillin. Yamcha nodded and handed Krillin 4 water balloons. Krillin rolled down the window and took sharp aim. He threw the balloons at both Goten and Gohan. They both hit. Goten and Gohan began yelling as they were pelted with balloons.

"Cut that out!" Goten yelled out at the car. Gohan growled angrily as he stood there with water dripping from him.

"Would any of you like to explain why you threw water balloons at us for no reason?" Gohan growled in anger. All four people in the car sweat dropped.

"We'll explain everything to you guys once we get Videl and ChiChi out of what ever trance they are in." Krillin said nervously. Gohan and Goten nodded and led the group to the kitchen. After throwing water balloons at ChiChi and Videl {then getting yelled at} Krillin told them all what happened.

"Ooh that evil ouji! I swear one of these days Goku will beat him up for what evil he has." ChiChi screamed angrily. All the group sweat dropped.

"Anyway, we still need to find Goku and release him." Bulma said after breaking the nervous silence. 

"That could be a problem." Krillin stated. Everyone turned to him. "Considering what Goku is now acting like, it won't be easy to pry him away from Vegeta. We need to get Trunks." Gohan and Goten looked at each other.

"We can do that. Since Trunks and Vegeta don't know we are all back to normal, we can go get Trunks for you." Gohan said. Krillin and the others nodded.

"Hurry though Gohan. It won't be long before Vegeta will be demanding his dinner." Gohan and Goten nodded and quickly left.

Gohan and Goten reached Trunks room and knocked lightly. They heard barking, yelping, and loud banging noises.

"Who is it?" snapped Trunks as he pinned Goku down to the ground yet another time. Gohan and Goten winced a bit and answered.

"It's us, lord Trunks." Called Goten. "We were sent by your father to bring you down to dinner." Trunks sighed as he opened the door.

"You stink at lying Goten. You do know that right?" Trunks said calmly as he opened the door. Goten laughed nervously and said.

"Yeah, I know. Mom catches me all the time." They all laughed. Then it went silent.

"Come in here and we can talk." Trunks said in a bit of fear. The brothers both nodded and entered. They walked in to a huge room with a four poster bed. Looking around they heard whimpering.

"Trunks? What is that noise and where's it coming from?" Goten asked. Trunks sighed and pointed to a corner. The brothers looked over to where Trunks was pointing to see Goku whimpering.

"What the?! Dad!" They both shouted as they ran to his side. They looked up and down him to see if he was hurt but was not.

"He's fine guys. He just wants attention. " Trunks stated calmly. The brothers looked up and glared.

"What is wrong with him?! What did you do to our father?!" Gohan yelled out at Trunks. Gohan grabbed Trunks by the scruff of his shirt.

"Gohan please calm down. I didn't make Goku like that, Vegeta did." Trunks gasped as he was raised off the floor. Goten put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and Gohan dropped Trunks. Trunks hit the floor and slowly got up.

"I know its disturbing, I had to be aware of this for a few weeks now. It's not fun and not cool at all. Father finds Goku funny and amusing this way. I really didn't like it when I had to watch Goku get the crap beaten out of him. That's why he's whimpering and crying." Trunks said softly. The brothers became exasperated. 

"What did that good for nothing prince do to him Trunks?!" Goten shouted out at Trunks. Trunks sighed.

"He spared with him. Unfortunately, Goku was still in slave/dog mode so he got beat up pretty badly. What sounds you heard before was me wrapping Goku's wounds up." All three looked at Goku who was wrapped up in bandages in certain places. He was still whimpering from the pain. Trunks sighed.

"Vegeta knew Goku wouldn't fight back so her purposely knocked him down and hurt him. Goku never had a chance. All he wanted was to get near Vegeta and love him but father had to hit him. Vegeta at the time was yelling at me. Goku tried to make Vegeta lighten up but then Vegeta took his anger out on Goku. Goku still trembling from what happened." All of them turned away from Goku.

"He looks so pathetic like that. Whimpering from pain and crying out while you bandage him up. Trunks grab dad and bring him down to the kitchen. We are going to wake him up." Trunks nodded and grabbed Goku's leash. Goku trembled as Trunks unlatched him from the wall. 

"Come on Kakarott. Let's get you something to eat." Goku perked up a bit and hobbled behind the three half saiyans. They went down to the kitchen where everyone gasped when Goku entered. Goku wobbled in and sat by Trunks.

"What is wrong with him? What happened to him?" ChiChi cried out. She tried to run to Goku but Goten held her back.

"To make a long story short, Goku got the tar beaten out of him. And to make things worse, Goku wasn't even fighting back." Everyone wanted to rush up and help him but Trunks stopped him. "Don't go near him. He's very scared after what Vegeta did to him. I have some sleeping pills we can give him then we can wake him up after he's healed completely. But for now leave him alone. Don't touch him or run up to him." Trunks warned the gang. They all nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time we pay back that ouji for what he's done. No one, not any- one deserves what he did to us. Especially Goku!" ChiChi shouted out.

Chapter 7: Capture

Vegeta looked around the castle for his servants and son. No one was around and the castle was quite creepy with no one around. Vegeta growled as he looked everywhere for the people in his castle. He soon gave up and returned to his room. Vegeta went to his bed and soon fell fast asleep.

"Ok, here's the plan. Goku is gonna get Vegeta distracted while Trunks latches the collar around his neck. Then we take Vegeta back to Capsule Corp. and punish him." Krillin stated. They all agreed to this plan, all except Goku. ChiChi was the only one allowed to touch Goku and help him around. ChiChi massaged Goku's tail to relieve some of the pain and to calm him a bit.

"Shhhh, my little Goku-Sa. You need to rest." ChiChi cooed in his ears. Goku purred contently in ChiChi's lap. Everyone watched as ChiChi gently calmed Goku to the point, where only he made purring noises.

"ChiChi, we're gonna have to take Goku now. We need him for the plan." Krillin spoke out. ChiChi looked up.

"I know. But with all the attention I gave Goku I doubt he'll let me up." ChiChi stated. Everyone fell down anime style.

"Let me handle that." Trunks said. Trunks whistled lightly which made Goku pick up his head. Goku hobbled over to Trunks and sat by his side.

"I hate when you do that." ChiChi growled out. Trunks sweat dropped and laughed nervously. _I can't wait til Goku is back to normal. No more dog behavior and he won't run away to some ouji son when called._

"Get going Trunks. The sooner we captured Vegeta, the sooner we can punish him and get Dad better." Gohan snapped. Trunks nodded and lead a limping Goku back into the castle.

They went to Vegeta's room and knocked softly, no response. Trunks opened the door and walked inside.

"Stay here Kakarott. Knock when Vegeta wakes up and walk in ok?" Trunks asked the injured saiyan. Goku nodded and trunks closed the door, but left it enough so Goku could open it. Trunks hid in Vegeta's room and begin throwing small objects at him. Eventually the saiyan prince woke up.

"What the heck? What keeps hitting me?" Vegeta snarled out. When he got no response he heard whimpering from the door. Vegeta growled and yelled out. "Who's there?!" Goku pushed the door open and hobbled up to Vegeta's bed. He sat by the side of it and whimpered a bit. "What do you want Kakarott?" snapped Vegeta. Goku began trembling. Vegeta sighed._ I'm scaring him. I bet he remembers what I did to him today. _Vegeta began stroking Goku's spikes to ease Goku's fear. It worked. The saiyan began to slow his shaking to nothing. That's when Trunks jumped out and latched the collar around Vegeta's neck.

"What the? Trunks!" Vegeta shouted out. Trunks smirked down at his father. Vegeta noticed the collar and began tugging at it.

"Oh no you don't dad. ChiChi and the gang want to have a word with you about what you did." Trunks grabbed his father and ki ringed his wrists together. 

"You have some explaining to do to all the people you put into hypnosis. And when Goku wakes up I'm sure you're gonna get a beat down." Trunks picked up his dad and left the room. Goku followed behind but couldn't keep up because of his injuries. Goku then tripped and fell and cried out in pain.

"Boy stop now! Kakarott needs help!" snapped Vegeta. Trunks snapped back to reality and heard Goku's whimpering again. He turned to see Goku on the floor not getting up. Trunks raced over to Goku and dropped his father on to the ground.

"You ok boy?" Trunks asked Goku. Goku tried to get up but cried out as he collapsed again. "Oh no. You broke your wrist. You'll never be able to follow if you can't stand." Trunks rubbed Goku's head. "Dad do something! Goku can't walk up right if he thinks he's a dog!" Trunks spat out at Vegeta. Vegeta just snorted.

"Fine boy! Kakarott! I order you to stand on your hind legs and walk like a man." Vegeta ordered. Goku tried but he couldn't get up. Trunks picked up the larger saiyan and helped him stand up.

"There, now just follow us and we'll get you healed up ok Kakarott?" Trunks said soothingly. Goku cocked his head to the side and just followed Trunks.

Trunks returned to the outside with Goku following and Vegeta on his back. Vegeta grumbled all the way while Goku whimpered and occasionally cried out in pain. They returned to the group.

"There's that little ouji! I say we beat him up then we beat him down!" ChiChi yelled out. The gang all sweat dropped, including Vegeta.

"His punishment will have to wait. Goku needs medical attention now. He tripped on his way back and his wrist is broken." Trunks snapped out. ChiChi ran over to Goku and looked at the arm he was holding. ChiChi rubbed Goku's head and gently led him to the car.

"It's ok Goku. Come on. Just a little more." ChiChi soothed. Goku pulled back and ran behind Trunks. ChiChi clenched her teeth. 

"Before we go anywhere he will change Goku back." ChiChi snapped angrily. Goten and Gohan had to jump on her to hold ChiChi back.

"We'll do that later. Everyone get into the capsule car and lets get Goku some medical attention." Trunks ordered. Everyone hopped into a cargo plane except Goku. He refused to go near it. Trunks growled out.

"Kakarott get on here now or I will break all the bones father missed!" Goku stayed where he was while Vegeta roared out in laughter.

"That's right Trunks. Just keep scaring him and he'll just walk into your hands!" Vegeta kept laughing. ChiChi grabbed Vegeta by the collar.

"Get Goku on here now or I will kick your butt now without you waking Goku up! You hear me?" ChiChi screamed in Vegeta's ear. Vegeta grumbled.

"Kakarott come here. If you do I'll give you the doggy treat in my pocket!" Vegeta called out to the other saiyan. Goku was in the plane in an instant waiting for his treat. Everyone fell down anime style. 

"We should have tried a food trick. Close the door before he figures out Vegeta's lying!" Trunks shouted. They closed the door to find Goku chewing on a huge dog biscuit. Again they fell down anime style.

"Where did that come from?!" ChiChi screamed out at Vegeta. Vegeta snorted and pulled out a capsule.

"I said I had a treat for him and I wasn't lying. It was in my pocket and all I did was take one out and give it to him. Kakarott knew I had them cause that's where I stored them." And once again, everyone fell down anime style. Vegeta just smirked while everyone glared. They took off for the hospital.

Chapter 8: New Tricks

Once at the hospital Goku received Medical attention. His cuts and scraps were bandaged up and his wrist was put into a cast. Goku's head was wrapped up and he was released home. ChiChi, Bulma, the brothers, Krillin, and Trunks took Vegeta and Goku to Capsule Corp. Vegeta was tied up while Goku was fast asleep in the med. Wing.

"Ok Vegeta. Your going to wake Goku up right now from what ever you put him in!" ChiChi screamed into his ear. Vegeta snorted.

"I like him the way he is. He's the perfect saiyan peasant. Cowers before me, thinks I'm his master, comes when he's called, and looses every spar we had. I don't think I will." ChiChi began to get very angry.

"I'll make a deal with you Vegeta." ChiChi whispered what she wanted into the Saiyans prince's ear. Vegeta looked perplex then smirked. 

"Ok evil onna. I'll do it. Bring scardy cat Kakarott to me and I'll fix him." Trunks ran to go fetch Goku while ChiChi cleared the room.

"What are you doing ChiChi? You can't kick us out! Vegeta might pull something and you might need our help." Krillin protested. ChiChi glared at the group. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Vegeta is going to fix Goku but I have some new tricks I want Goku to have before he goes home today." ChiChi said evilly. The gang blinked, then Trunks appeared with a sleeping Goku in his arms. "In there Trunks. Place him next to Vegeta then leave." Trunks nodded and place Goku down at Vegeta's feet. He left then ChiChi closed the door.

"Heh stupid Kakarott. Doesn't even know what's happening around him." Vegeta began snickering while ChiChi sat down.

"Ok Vegeta. Fix him and remember. We had a deal." ChiChi glared at Vegeta. Vegeta snorted.

"Alright onna. We do have a deal. I'll fix him and put in your little requests. Now be quiet while I work." Vegeta began concentrating.

Goku woke up in his bed. He stretched out and yawned very loudly. ChiChi wasn't around and he was hungry. He stood up and realized he was wrapped up in bandages and had a weird brace on his left wrist.

"What's going on? I don't remember hurting myself like this. I must have battle Vegeta and he finally beat me or something." Goku scratched his head and went to his drawers. He opened it and pulled out a small bag. He took out a senzu bean and popped into his mouth. He then took off all his bandages and his wrist guard then put on his orange gi. He walked downstairs and the door.

"I feel like a little training and some fishing." Goku ran off to go fish and train. ChiChi returned that afternoon with a bag in her hands. She went upstairs to check on Goku. When she reached their room she discovered he wasn't there.

"Oh great. He woke up and now he's running loose." ChiChi then noticed Goku's bandages and wrist guard. "He must have taken a bean. I better call him back and feed him. ChiChi walked downstairs to the bag she left down there. She dug around in the bag til she pulled out a dog whistle. "I wonder if this will work. It better or Vegeta will have hell to pay." ChiChi then blew whistle.

Goku was training hard and kicking and punching an invisible foe. He was determined to make himself un-bored since the fish were hiding. Goku had his shirt off as he was training in mid-air. He then heard something. He then became mesmerized and flew off with no idea where he was going. Goku landed outside his house and stepped inside.

"Ah there you are Goku." _Yes it works. _"I was just calling you. I didn't see you in bed so I decided to call you back." ChiChi smiled happily. Goku blinked then stared at ChiChi.

"But how did you call me back? I didn't hear you, I heard some loud squeak." Goku asked in confusion. ChiChi began giggling. Goku blinked again and looked at ChiChi. He cocked his head to the side.

"To make you understand Goku. I asked Vegeta if he could make you respond to a whistle and come when you're called. Since it works, are you ready for lunch?" ChiChi asked sweetly. Goku blinked confusedly again then screamed out very loudly.

"All right. Lunch time! Bring on the food!" ChiChi smiled happily. _I definitely can get used to this._


End file.
